


Самое вкусное

by Loreley_Lee



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демон Желания может ждать очень долго, чтобы заполучить особое блюдо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое вкусное

Она ждет. Принюхивается, примеряется, осторожно наворачивает круги. Давно могла бы бросить это пустое занятие – мало ли желающих. Но все равно возвращается, снова и снова, проверяет – не изменилась ли ситуация, не исчез ли Страж, не образовалась ли трещинка или брешь, через которую она могла бы пробраться, просочиться, как вода в песок, раскинуть щупальца силы, впиться в душу, закрепиться…

Ей нравится все особенное, изысканное, уникальное. Всегда нравилось, если здесь годится это слово. В Тени нет времени, но она именно «всегда» выбирала самое лучшее. Самых сильных и потенциально сильных магов, самых честолюбивых воинов, самых алчных политиков, самых красивых женщин. Много раз она вступала в схватку с другими. Подобными ей и просто другими. Зверообразным ублюдкам, воняющим гневом так, что валит с ног, даже не стоит пытаться противостоять ей. Нет шансов. Иссушенным голодом и растекшимся лужами праздности – пожалуй, тоже. Только сущности гордыни могут попробовать. Да и тех она чаще обыгрывает. Потому что гораздо лучше понимает, чего хотят люди…

Впервые заметив его, демонесса не поверила своим глазам. Такое человеческое ощущение, а вот не поверила. Если смотреть из Тени – он был несказанно красив. Алые сполохи гнева перемешивались с оранжевыми языками вожделения, перебивались ярко-желтыми, как человеческое солнце, полосами заинтересованности (поразительно – взрослая особь, а до сих пор способен по-детски чему-то удивляться), расцвечивались фиолетовой рябью отчаяния, размывались широкими густо-синими мазками решимости. Все это было пронизано бледно-голубым свечением магии, и где-то в глубине сизым сгустком ворочалась спящая до времени скверна.

Он напоминал слоеный пирог, что подавали к столу у орлейского аристократа, которого она подловила на вожделении к маленьким девочкам. Демонесса любит вспоминать об этом. Такая легкая была победа. Всего-то понадобилось изобразить белокурую малютку-сироту. Поплакать у обочины дороги, чтобы добрый господин подобрал. Как же не подобрать? Ему ведь было так жалко девочку. Так хотелось увести ее к себе домой, обогреть, приласкать. Ее до сих пор разбирает смех, когда она вспоминает его лицо. Он думал, что тискает податливое детское тельце, что ребенку демонстрирует свой невеликий даже в напряженном состоянии член. Лепетал взволнованно: «Не бойся, это не больно. Тебе будет хорошо. Не бойся, не бойся». Он пустил ее в себя легко и непринужденно, в обмен на иллюзию белокурой сиротки, которая не боится, не плачет, которой нравится, когда взрослый мужчина тычется членом между худеньких детских ножек, которая не жмурится, когда он выплескивает семя на круглое детское личико. Она пила его жизнь долго, смаковала, растягивала удовольствие. Наслаждалась каждым глотком. Опустошила до капли и оставила иссохшую пустую оболочку. Теперь охотится за новой добычей. Азарт не отпускает, напряжение не спадает. У нее есть цель.

В мире людей он маг. Гонимый и отверженный, как и все, не живущие в Круге. Но этот даже тут умудряется выделиться. Она восхищается его нахальством и бесшабашностью, с которыми он открыто принимает других людей, чтобы помогать им, исцеляя и не беря платы. Если бы она могла – сделала бы так, чтобы сила Тени напрямую потекла бы в его жилах, расплескиваясь с кончиков пальцев. Но она не может. Потому что есть Страж. Тот, кто успел раньше и непонятно зачем. Если смотреть из Тени, кажется, что рядом с ее заветной целью всегда стоит воин в доспехах, излучающий приглушенный темный свет, искаженный слиянием с человеком. Он не из демонов – она безошибочно это чувствует. И все же вселился в человеческое тело, при этом оставив хозяина нетронутым. Пока нетронутым. Как и она сама бы сделала. Делит с ним ограниченное пространство смертной плоти. Пытается помогать. Страж раздражает ее неимоверно.  
Как бы демонесса ни пыталась пробраться в сны мага, он не дает ей проскользнуть. Плетет сияющую сеть, грозит пылающим мечом. С ним не договориться. Остается лишь ждать. Ждать, пока ситуация изменится.

А у мага столько желаний – голова идет кругом. Ему хочется помочь всем, кому только можно. Она бы показала ему толпы страждущих, которых он исцелял бы одним мановением руки. Она показала бы ему орды голодных, которых он накормил бы досыта тремя хлебами. Она показала бы ему легионы скорбящих, чьи слезы он смог бы осушить одной улыбкой. Но Страж не дремлет.

Ему хочется свободы для магов. Ах, как страстно она желает дать ему возможность добиться этого! Подать ему связанными, сломленными, смиренными всех, кто олицетворяет для него угнетение. В снах или даже в реальности, в мире людей – она чувствует, что смогла бы. Но Страж не оставляет свой пост.

Ему хочется котенка. Рыжего, в полоску. С маленьким бубенчиком на кожаном ремешке вокруг шеи. Она бы притащила ему этого уже матерого кота из места, которое зовется «Амарантайн», лишь бы коснуться цветного великолепия его ауры. Но Страж не дает приблизиться.

А еще ему хочется черноволосую девку, с которой он часто проводит время, помогать которой рвется впереди всех. Рядом с ней вожделение в его ауре разрастается, забивает янтарным сиянием остальные цвета. Он говорит ей всякие глупости из тех, что люди называют «шутки». Та смеется, запрокидывая голову, сверкая зубами, покрываясь румянцем. Если бы демонесса могла – привела бы ему эту дуру, готовую на все. Но та совершенно лишена воображения, дрыхнет, не видя снов. Да и чем бы это помогло? Овладев глупой девкой, она все равно не получит его. Страж внимателен и замечает все ее уловки.

В Тени нет времени, демонесса не знает, как давно наблюдает за ним, но происходит многое. Он почти забыл о котенке, лишь изредка воспоминания тревожат его. Он получил таки свою черноволосую дуру – та немедленно поселила его у себя, и теперь каждую ночь прижимается к нему разгоряченным телом, обвивая руками, сливаясь с ним в одно целое. В такие моменты демонесса чувствует легкие уколы зависти – ей бы хотелось самой позволить ему наслаждаться желанием и взамен пить его жизнь, насыщаться его яркой аурой. Он и его Страж все теснее срастаются, находят компромиссы, вырабатывают план. Демонесса ждет.

Демоны умеют ждать. Она отвлекается на мелкие забавы: на аристократку, мечтающую об удачном замужестве для уродливой дочери, или на мага из Круга, желающего вернуться к жене в грязную лачугу в Эльфинаже, но не оставляет своей основной цели. Она знает: рано или поздно Страж сочтет задачу выполненной, либо скверна начнет брать свое, и тогда магу придется оставить мир людей ради того, чтобы умереть на Глубинных Тропах. В этом случае Стражу придется оставить мага. Возможно, черноволосая дура, ненавидящая Стража до темноты в глазах, придумает, как изгнать духа. В любом случае, когда-нибудь Страж или уйдет, или допустит ошибку. И демонесса будет готова. Она воспользуется малейшим шансом, чтобы заполучить этого мага. Ей кажется, что это будет самое вкусное из того, что она пробовала.


End file.
